Death
by StellarMage99
Summary: Princess Sakura was having a good day until Kurogane uttered the words: "The kid's dead." Her good day had just turned into a nightmare. (Title may change)


**Hello again my lovely readers! I have been wanted to upload a Cardcaptor Sakura or a Tsubasa fic for awhile now, but I wasn't sure which was a good start or which one I was ready to publish. I finally settled on this one, I started writing it last year but never got back to it till now. I hope you guys enjoy. I will try to upload more Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Sakura. I keep telling myself I will, it will just take time. This is a start through. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or Tsubasa World Chronicles.**

 **Okay honorifics- I'll add them in sometimes when I feel it is right. Not all the time. Hime means Princess. Okaa-san means mother. Outo-san means father.**

 **...**

Chapter 1: A Good Dream

Princess Sakura was having a good day. The sky was beautiful, the birds were chirping and she had not had any bad dreams on the future. Instead she was greeted with a very happy dream. She smiled gleefully as she skipped childishly through the palace halls in a excited manner. Just the thought of the dream couldn't stop her oncoming giddiness or hope of it becoming true. She truly could not stop smiling. While it was no prophetic dream, a girl can hope can't she?

She soon realized that she had unconsciously wondered into the gardens.

"Good morning your highness," greeted her childhood friend, Yukito, with a pleasant smile. "Yukito-san! Good morning!" She greeted merrily. "You seem in high spirits this morning, your highness. Any particular reason why?" he asked with a kind smile. "Well…," Sakura twiddled her fingers nervously to fight the smile and blush from forming on her face, it was futile. Realizing this, and knowing that Yukito wouldn't tell anyone, she looked around frantically for an eavesdropper. When she saw no signs of one, she smiled and whispered. "I had a good dream," was all she said in a serious note. "I can see that…," Yukito replied amused. She blushed then sighed dreamily. Yukito chuckled. "I'm guessing you wouldn't want the prince finding out about this dream huh? If you tell me I promise to keep it a secret from Touya, neh Sakura-hime?" he said playfully. "Hmm~? I guess I can tell you Yukito…," she replied with mischievous smile. "I'm going to assume it involves a certain amber-eyed archeologist," Yukito said teasingly. Sakura turned cherry red but said nothing. Yukito smiled. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Sakura just smiled with enthusiasm. "In the dream…," she said slowly, folding her arms behind her, then slowly walking to the garden. "Syaoran and I…got married," she said, stopping by the fountain then placing her hands over her heart with a fond smile. "Princess." Yukito smiled then saw her saddened face. He gave her a look of sympathetically. "I know that won't ever happen, the way things are now but even so I…"

Yukito placed a hand on her cheek in a comforting manner, before giving the princess a reassuring smile. He hated seeing the princess unhappy, so he couldn't crush her hopes like that. Even though the possibility of Syaoran proposing was unlikely. Yukito could also see that marriage wasn't the thing Sakura was actually concerned about.

"Syaoran will come back soon, and once he finishes his journey he'll be able to return to Clow indefinitely Princess," Yukito said comfortingly. Sakura gave him a sad smile that Yukito almost missed. _She doesn't believe he'll stay…_

"Even if that's true, after seeing so many worlds why would he want to stay here? Not only that but…," Sakura said firmly then biting her lips to stop herself.

… _I don't want to separate him from his parents ever again._

"Sakura, he has you here," Yukito said startling her. She forced a smile. "You're right, Yukito," she said picking up a white flower and starting on a crown, absentmindedly. "I don't think we'll ever get married though. He'd probably be too shy or busy to ask, even if he does try, my brother no doubt will find a way to get in the way," Sakura sighed frustrated. Yukito laughed. "I'm sure the prince wouldn't-."

"Damn straight!" Speak of the devil…

"Touya!"

…And the devil shall come.

"Monster you are _not_ marrying the brat!" Touya scoffed. Sakura glared at him as he stomped towards her. "I'm not a monster!" she scowled crossing her arms. "And he is not a brat! His name is Syaoran!"

"A brat's a brat"

"He's mentally 23!"

"And physically 18!"

"He is mature and polite!"

"That doesn't make him any less than a brat!"

"You're more of a kid than any of us Touya!"

"LISTEN MONSTER YOU CANNOT MARRY THE BRAT!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER! I can marry who I want and I want to marry Syaoran!" Sakura glared at her over-protective brother, who paled at Sakura's declaration. "My oh my Princess Sakura. I didn't know you wanted to marry," another voice chuckled, Sakura turned red when she heard the familiar voice. "O-Okaa-san," she stuttered. Then saw the person next to her and panicked. "Outo-san…Ohayo…(hello)"

"She wants to marry the brat," Touya said in a disgusted tone. "It's Syaoran!" Sakura glared daggers at her brother, before looking nervously at her parents. "Um…Outo-san…Okaa-san I just…-," Sakura started to explain but her mom and dad waved her off. "I do believe Sakura just proposed to Syaoran-kun," Fujitaka, her father, king of Clow spoke with a smile. "I-I-," Sakura waved her arms in panic. "Sakura is so cute! Don't you think so Touya?" she smiled at her son who 'hmph' ed but said nothing. "She's proposing!" the queen cooed. "To the brat," Touya supplied, irritated. Sakura had just about had it. "You do realize the man being proposed to, is not even present right?" Yukito mumbled with an amused smile as Nadeshiko started speaking about the non-existent wedding and Touya passionately objecting. The he noticed the angered look on Sakura's face, he turned back to the prince to warn him. "Touya-Your highness maybe you should leave Princess Sakura alon-." "A brat's a brat," Touya continued. "He isn't a brat! He is Syaoran! You like to think that you are older than everyone else here Touya! Well, newsflash! Yukito is older than you, and so is Syaoran mentally! And so am I! Making you the youngest one here. Which is sad, considering you are physically older than me and still argue like a six year old!" And with that she stormed off. "I did try to warn you your highness…," Yukito said looking at the prince who's ego had been bruised severely. Touya clenched the grass in anger. "I'm never letting her marry the brat…" Yukito sighed. "Maybe it's time you let her go Touya, she's not a kid anymore, and Syaoran is her destined one." "I still don't like the brat." Yukito smiled. "Sakura is so cute you can't help it huh?" Touya flinched then frowned as Yukito laughed. "Syaoran-kun is adorable as well." "There is nothing cute about the brat," Touya scowled. Yukito smiled knowing Touya secretly liked Syaoran as well. "You really are an over-protective brother. You really like giving them a hard time neh? Especially your adorable future brother-in-law," Yukito teased. Touya got up and roughly ruffled Yukito's hair as he merely smiled. "He is never going to marry Sakura. Never call that brat my brother-in-law again." "Got it."

"I won!" Yep Sakura was having a good day. "The jerk! Always bullying Syaoran even when he isn't there to defend himself! Onee-chan is so mean!" Sakura scowled, then smiled excitedly when she realized she won the argument. "It reminds me of when Syaoran and I were little."

 _"I won!" Sakura skipped along in glee and looked back at Syaoran for praise, when she heard his voice. "You sure did. Thank you," he said giving her a bright smile. His smile was so bright and full of warmth. It made her heat skip a beat. She soon found herself staring. Luckily, the boy didn't seem to notice. He was staring too, with that same gentle smile. "If someone ever wants to bully you in the future, next time I'll protect you."_

She kept walking to the ruins. The sun getting higher and higher into the sky. She pulled it closer, along with her hood in attempt to protect herself from the sun and to keep her people for noticing her. The sand was getting hotter and getting in her shoes the more she walked. Along the way she passed an igloo shaped house.

 _Maybe I should clean it a bit before going to the ruins?_

She thought to herself.

 _...And get myself some water while I'm at it._

She added mentally entering his house. It was rude, She scolded herself entering his house without permission. She got herself some water and sat on his bed. As always, no cleaning needed. His house was always neat. She drank her water in deep thought, then noticed the photo on the table. A picture of a serious child. "Oh Syaoran...," she said sadly. His parents were erased from the photo. She put the picture frame down, along with her empty glass. She was about to leave when she noticed something sticking out from his traveling bag and books. She took it out and felt her eyes water and her smile widen. Inside the picture frame was a picture of them as children smiling. Sakura held hands with Syaoran with an energetic smile, and Syaoran looked at the camera with a small smile. She recalled their lasts conversations from before he left.

 _I wonder if he missed me, Sakura thought looking up at him. "You know it won't be long before I've known you more than half my life."_

 _"I'm sorry maybe I should go. You must be tired."_

 _"No it's alright. I got to see you after all," he smiled gently looking into her eyes._

 _He smiled taking a step back and putting something in his drawer quickly. "What was that?" she asked curiously. "Nothing!"_

 _"Will you come with me?"_

 _"Where to?" he asked._

 _She took his hands._

 _"A special place."_

 _"You know you never told me," she said randomly one day. He came back to visit. "Told you what?" he smiled looking at her curiously. "What you put in your drawer that day." she said as a matter-of-factly. "My drawer?" he said putting a thoughtful expression. "The day before my birthday. When you came back." His eyes widened in recognition, then he chuckled amused. "Is that what you're worried about?" he asked, his eye twinkling. "Not worried. I'm curious!" she defended. He smiled mischievously, still amused. "Maybe. One day you'll find out what I stuffed into my drawer that day." Sakura pouted. He merely smiled._

Sakura looked at the drawer then shook her head.

 _No more snooping! I'll make him tell me what he put in there when he gets back!_ She smiled closing the door and leaving feeling refreshed. She then thought about her dream again.

She blushed lightly with a small smile. It just made her so happy! She twirled around looking like a lovesick schoolgirl, accidentally bumping into a poor stranger. "Sorry!"

"It's alright," the boy laughed amused. "Be careful princess Sakura!" "I will!" she waved happily, then froze. He knew who she was! Was she really that obvious?! She thought she had a good disguise! She rushed to the ruins before anyone else recognizes her.

She ended up in the reservoir to spend time with the water that loved her so much. She could feel the water was excited to see her. She smiled. "Hello again."

She stepped into the water, after removing her shoes and began to pray to calm herself down. She honestly didn't want to but she needed to do something about the energy! She slowly evened her breathing to concentrate on praying when the water suddenly shot out and surrounded her. Surprised and confused she looked around to see what was happening, that's when she noticed 2 figures in the reservoir with her. The water was protecting her, she realized, she quietly told it to let her go. If they were dangerous she knew some spells to protect herself. However, the question was why were they here? "Hello. Who are you?" she asked the figures calmly. "You shouldn't be here. Only a select few are allowed here and the water doesn't like you, it's hostile to unfamiliar people bursting in here out of the blue." "Aw. I thought the reservoir was familiar with us already~I'll send it a message next time," a familiar voice replied. Sakura gasped. That voice was… "Fai-san!" she exclaimed giving the blonde haired mage a bear hug. "Kurogane-san!" she hugged the dark haired male as well. "How are you two?" she asked excited. This was a good day! "Sakura!" the white creature bounced into her arms. "Moko-chan!" "So how was it? What happened? What worlds did you visit-," she paused looking behind them, then around them. Frowning in confusion she asked the unspoken question. "Where is Syaoran?" she asked casually with a smile of excitement.

There was silence, all that could be heard was the water gushing from the reservoir.

Fai and Kurogane stiffened, and grimaced as did Mokana in her arms who began trembling. When she got no answer, she asked again, oblivious to the intense atmostphere. "Where is Syaoran? Did he not come with you?"

Fai placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura…," he said quietly, without honorifics. Sensing the serious mood, she glanced at him worriedly. "Fai-san…what's wrong?"

He bit his lip before glancing to the floor hesitantly. "Some things…some things happened in the last world…and…," Fai stopped, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. They were so innocent. So hopeful. So undamaged. The way the other princess's eyes used to look like before life shattered her. So similar to her. In the back of his mind he wished he could back. Go back to lying. Staring into her innocent curious hopeful eyes was the worst torture. "Get on with it mage," Kurogane glared not wanting him to dance around the matter. "Fai-san?" she asked confused in such a hopeful innocent way that Fai couldn't speak, she had waited. He hugged her near tears. "Fai?" she asked. "Sakura, I need you to listen carefully, in the last world we encountered some very horrible people and got stuck there for awhile and Syaoran-kun…he…he…Tsubasa-kun…," Fai choked hugging her trembling. She looked at the ninja questioningly who looked away, then sighed, turning back at her with a solemn expression. "The kid's dead."

Sakura's mind slowly shut down, and her body went numb. She stopped breathing in shock processing what he said. This was a joke right? But the look of her friends faces as they looked to the floor with guilt pouring out of their hearts out was enough to convince her otherwise. "But…how…? This wasn't…" _This wasn't supposed to happen._

Her good day had just turned into a nightmare.

 **...**

 **Please review ^_^**

 **I wrote this for fun but if you have _constructive criticism_ please don't hesitate, I strive to become a better writer, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
